


На пределе

by Evilfairy



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-27 20:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12590116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: Тут вот какое дело. У Тодда ничего не осталось, только Дирк Джентли. И это значит, что у него есть целый мир.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> это настолько зарисовки, насколько это вообще возможно  
> сборник драбблов по каждой серии сезона??? мейби  
> цитируем цитаты ©

Тодд видит – Фара на пределе. Он и сам на пределе, если честно. Ходит по тонкой грани откровенного безумия и безумно здравого смысла, готовый свалиться в любой момент в пропасть отчаяния и безнадеги. Тодд старается балансировать.

Все, что у них есть, это машина и банка таблеток, доставшихся Тодду от Аманды. Ирония судьбы, да воздастся каждому по делам его. Тодд считает, что наказание закономерно и заслужено. Действительно заслужено. Понимание этого совсем не облегчает их с Фарой одиночество, их изгнанничество. 

Тодду снится Дирк. Дирк, в его дурацких куртках, с дурацкими рожами, которые он корчит совсем не к месту, с фонтаном слов и идей, с этими его взглядами, в которых можно пошло и банально утонуть, и Тодд давно булькает со дна, а как иначе? Дирк в его снах несет полную чушь, пересказывает Властелина Колец с таким видом, будто сам лично его написал, как минимум, или был самим Сауроном, как максимум. 

— Ха! — говорит Дирк. — Орлы. 

И Тодд не знает, с чем это связано, потому что он пропустил весь монолог мимо ушей, нещадно залипнув на звуке голоса, на стремительно меняющихся выражениях лица, такого живого, такого открытого. Тодд просыпается и чувствует, что ему не хватает воздуха. Только это не приступ, нет. Это кое-что сильнее и безумнее. 

У Тодда трясутся руки, в голове полная каша, но он точно знает: все связано. И заброшенное здание, и сарай, и кролик… Так, а это точно кролик? Потому что вообще-то с Дирка сталось бы превратиться в кролика. Или быть на самом деле кроликом.

Кроликом-оборотнем? Дирком в теле кролика, пока в теле Дирка душа кролика? 

Тодд осознает какой-то своей частью, что со стороны, должно быть, кажется, совсем одержимым, совсем безумным. Он видит, как тяжело вздыхает Фара, как утомленно смотрит на него. Но! Первое правило холистического сыщика – делать вид, что не замечаешь, как напарник считает тебя съехавшим с катушек. У Дирка отлично получалось, и они пришли к успеху.

Даже думать так – безумие. Дирк – чокнутый.

Тодд – тоже. 

Фара не понимает, наверное, и Тодд не может её осуждать. Но тут вот какое дело. У Тодда ничего не осталось, только Дирк Джентли. И это значит, что у него есть целый мир. 

— Это обязано работать, — упрямо говорит он Фаре. Он в это верит всем сердцем.


	2. Chapter 2

Шутка ли – Дирк рядом и в порядке! Тодд отчаянно хотел этого, спал и видел, шел и думал, дергался от недоверия, а теперь просто… Дирк тут, и Тодд не знает, чего он ожидал? Что вместе с Дирком разверзнется небо и с благодатным дождем на него выльется божья милость, вернет ему Аманду, исцелит от парарибулита и вернет его жизнь на нужный круг?

Ничего такого не случается, кроме того, что у него обнаруживается стремноватая фанатка, а Дирк встречает лучшего человека в своей жизни, которому признается в любви спустя пять секунд знакомства. Быстровато, даже по меркам Дирка – человека, умудряющегося вляпываться в привязанность к людям с одной своей мысли об этих людях. 

Дирк такой человек, твердит себе мысленно Тодд, облизывает его взглядом с ног до головы, выпивает капли, будто в пустыне жаждущий, а Дирк такой раздражающий, такой сияющий, такой Дирк, что ему большую часть времени хочется то ли прописать по сверкающему прекрасному лицу, то ли обнять, спрятать в своих объятьях и укачивать. 

Не день, а американские горки. То взлет, то стремительное падение, вжух! Бездна под ногами разверзается, и Тодд летит в нее, нелепо размахивая руками и ничего не чувствуя, а потом болезненно бьется всем телом о самодовольство Дирка, его холистическое безумие и раняще-острую, такую чудесную – улыбку. 

Дирк болтает без конца, Шерлок ему вторит, и они буквально поют в один голос. О, ну вот и новый лучший друг, лучший ассистент, один разум на двоих, братья по духу, все дела, а Тодд просто бог альтернативы Сиэтла двухтысячных, такие дела. Вся его жизнь убита Дирком, его разум, болезненно воспаленный в Дирке, каждая мысль лишь о нем, когда не о грядущем пиздеце, который обязательно случится, потому что у них нет перспектив. 

То есть, это у Тодда нет перспектив, а перед Дирком Вселенная расстилает ковровую дорожку, улыбается, сует под ручку лучшего спутника (нет, не красотку с ногами от ушей в длинном алом платье, а старого копа не от мира сего, но Дирк бы первую вообще бы не смог оценить), заботливо направляет, чтобы не споткнулся. Тодду же приходится напрягать мозги, искать смысл в кругах на стенах, будто это круги на полях, биться лицом о собственную ладонь, и бегать семь часов за кроликом. Вселенная, ты издеваешься?

О, ну Дирк его хотя бы притягивает в это нелепое объятие. Тодд не вырывается в ярости только потому, что жаждет этого так сильно, что самому смешно и нелепо. И эгоистично желать, чтобы обнимали только его. Не заслужил? Нет, не заслужил. Терпи. 

Фара смотрит на него с пониманием и жалостью. Это не то, чего ты хотел, говорит её взгляд. Фара читает его как открытую книгу. Ха! Уничтожение системы координат, вот на что похоже это чувство, чтобы ты знала Фара. Снова чувствовать себя сбившимся с пути, не знающим, куда идти и зачем. Что делать. Как делать. 

Тодд отходит в сторону от трупа и от дерева, пока Дирк с невероятно самодовольным видом – как всегда, когда он бывает прав, когда Вселенная с мягкой улыбкой гордящейся мамочки гладит его по головке за находчивость, - что-то доносит до Шерлока, а тот слушает его и кивает так, будто не считает, что Дирк слишком сильно обо что-то ударился. 

Тодд смотрит на это и почти молит мысленно – обернись, Дирк, я тебя так люблю, что почти ненавижу, невыносимый ты засранец. Солнце светит слишком ярко, так, что обжигает, это как приступ, но и Тодд закидывается сразу тремя таблетками, кашляет и ловит такой испуганный взгляд Дирка, что самому становится страшно. Дирк телепортируется к нему и падает рядом на колени, тревожно заглядывает в лицо:

— Все хорошо?

— Все хорошо, — врет Тодд. 

— Точно? 

— Да?

Дирк поджимает губы и кривится, открывает рот и застывает, не зная, что сказать. Закрывает рот и хмурится, морщится, печально вздыхает, поводит плечами. Приподнимает руку и тыкает острым указательным в плечо.

— Ты, Тодд, просто катастрофа. 

— Да ты что? Это я катастрофа?

— Ты. Нам надо будет отправиться в Затерянный золотой город за Священными водорослями после того, как все это закончится. Есть мысль, что они могут помочь от всего на свете. И от парарибулита. А если не могут, я их заставлю. И Вселенную заставлю. И вообще!..

— Что ты несешь? — спрашивает Тодд, почему-то улыбаясь, как полный кретин. Дирк выглядит таким поглощенным собственными идеями, таким… решительным. То есть, он всегда решительный, вы не подумайте. Но сейчас он готов сразить дракона палочками для китайской лапши! 

— Ты, Тодд, самый удивительный человек в этой Вселенной, самый важный человек для меня, и если тебе нужны Священные водоросли из Затерянного золотого города, я их для тебя достану! — восклицает он. 

Ох, Дирк. Ох. Дирк. 

— Спасибо, — шепчет ему Тодд, и Дирк порывисто его обнимает, неловко заваливает на землю, так как невозможно усидеть на бревне, когда на тебя бросаются, чтобы повиснуть. Это так нелепо, так по-дирковски, что сил нет никаких. Тодд пытается его спихнуть с себя, давя идиотский смех, а грудную клетку распирает от счастья. 

Слава богам, ты рядом.


	3. Chapter 3

Дирк ведет себя странно. То есть, конечно, Дирк и странно - это практически синонимы, а его поведение в любой момент редко кто назовет адекватным… Но если брать его обычное поведение за норму, то сейчас он ведет себя странно.  
  
Тодд ловит его беспокойство, ловит его волнение, не пойми с чем связанное. Тодд думает о том, что Дирк должен скакать вокруг Шерлока, словно счастливый лабрадор, болтать-болтать-болтать без разбора, по делу и не очень по делу, хвастаться новым прикидом – Дирк такой модник и выпендрежник, любитель дурацких перфоменсов и всего такого.   
  
Но Дирк способен выдавить из себя лишь какую-то маловразумительную чушь. У Тодда в голове напряженно скрежещет железо, старый компьютер с допотопным интернет-соединением пиликает, пытаясь установить связь со Вселенной и потребовать ответов. Извините, сервис онлайн-ответов недоступен. Попробуйте поговорить с интересующим вас объектом.  
  
Проблема в том, что Дирк как-то так мастерски ускользает от ответов, ускользает из виду, нервничает, его дерганность доходит до каких-то космических пределов, Тодд хочет прижать его к себе, спеленать по рукам и ногам, успокоить, защитить. Тодд – как тот хоббит, Фродо Бэггинс из романа колец, так что он готов идти к своей цели – защищать Дирка, хоть и ни черта не храбрец. Даже если это значит запрыгнуть на здоровенного бугая, натворить дел и все такое прочее.   
  
А потом Дирк задает ему вопрос, ставит в ступор. Смотрит открыто, хоть и преодолевает себя, улыбается едва-едва, мечтательно, рисуя перед глазами их будущее, их счастливое будущее. Тодд видит это, чужая улыбка сбегает к нему самому на губы. Будущее, залитое солнцем, смехом и спокойствием. Будущее, где они занимаются тем, чем хотят, и у них все хорошо.   
  
У Тодда все хорошо, и нет никакого парарибулита.   
  
Потому что если у Тодда все плохо, то все плохо и у Дирка. У Дирка глаза блестят от непролитых слез, и Тодд готов пережить миллиарды приступов, лишь бы подобного больше не случалось. Расстроенный Дирк уничтожает его, разбивает сердце.  
  
— Возьми жизнь в свои руки, Дирк, — говорит Тодд, отвратительно изображая британский акцент, и легкая ухмылка Дирка становится ему наградой.  
  
Слышишь, Вселенная? Пошла ты к черту со своими неработающими сервисами онлайн-ответов и дурацкими играми! Тодд и Дирк – не твои пешки. 


	4. Chapter 4

Тодд – совершенство. Тодд – подарок свыше. Тодд – это как поставить доллар и выиграть миллион. Тодд – лучшее, что случалось с Дирком в его жизни. Объективно, лучшее. Да, порой Тодд невыносим и говорит гадкие вещи, но потом он так раскаивается, так смотрит – вселенная, если ты слышишь, за что ты так испытываешь, посылая ему Тодда и его взгляд?  
  
Дирк смотрит на спящего Тодда. Тот хмурится, надув губы, словно обиженный ребенок, и Дирк с трудом давит порыв коснуться морщинки на его лбу. Ему хочется растолкать Тодда, залезть рядом с ним под одеяло, поделиться всеми мыслями и тревогами, но он не хочет прерывать его сон. Нарушать его целостность и безопасность. Глядя на Тодда, Дирк чувствует себя воришкой.   
  
И после, оказавшись в иудийско-христианском аду (или что это за место, черт возьми), Дирк отчаянно не хочет пускать сюда Тодда. Потому что ужасно опасно, потому что Тодд может пострадать, потому что это Дирк виноват, что оказался здесь, и Тодд не должен следовать за ним. Тодд может, Тодд готов, но Дирк ему не позволит, не-а.  
  
Ему страшно, ему так страшно, просто до подгибающихся ног, до тормозящего холодка, бегущего по телу. Но еще страшнее от мысли, что и Тодд может попасть в эту ловушку. Тодд сильный, прекрасный Тодд, Дирка это всегда вдохновляло, Дирка это наполняло силой. Он тоже должен быть сильным, он должен быть равным Тодду, а не тем беспомощным придурком, который может только языком молоть.   
  
А потом Тодд вырастает между ним и чудовищем, прекрасный и неукротимый, как щит, как стена между кошмаром и явью, его Тодд, его чудо, лучшее, что случалось с Дирком за всю его жизнь. Это смешно, но рядом с ним Дирк сразу же чувствует себя львом. Ну, может, так… львенком.  
  
И когда Тодда кроет приступом, в голове Дирка становится пусто, а страх расползается с такой силой, что это не сравнится со страхом перед чудовищем. Его славный Тодд корчится в припадке, страдает от боли, а он, Дирк – бесполезный кусок детектива. Хорошо, что рядом был Шерлок.  
  
Если бы Дирк захотел сказать, что же в Тодде самое замечательное, он бы начал перечислять все его достоинства и быстро бы сбился со счета, потому что в Тодде замечательно все, он совершенство во всем. В его убийственных взглядах, в доверии, которое он так искренне дарит, в том, как он легко откидывает свою безопасность, словно кокон, становясь бабочкой-защитницей.   
  
Только Дирку хуже всего от того, что он осознает, как хрупка эта сила. Как легко может погибнуть воинственная красота, как легко разобьется доверие. В голове нет ничего, кроме мыслей об этом, кроме этих страхов. Дирк не может вести за собой, он не проводник, он дудочник из Гамельна, который утащит их всех на дно.   
  
Но Тодд, сияющий и прекрасный, способен так посмотреть, что страхи отпрянут в ужасе. Тодд способен всего одной фразой разогнать тучи на небе Дирка, всего одним разговором.   
  
Тодд встает между чудовищами и Дирком. Даже если это его внутренние чудовища. 


End file.
